This proposal requests funding for a Neuroscience in the Early Years: Predoctoral Training Program at the Northwestern University Institute for Neuroscience (NUIN). This comprehensive, intercampus program is designed to promote broad-based, multidisciplinary training for predoctoral students in their 2nd year of study, prior to beginning full-time thesis research. The program will provide funding for 6 predoctoral students/year, selected from NUIN's entering class on the basis of their performance during their 1st year of study. NUIN Director, Enrico Mugnaini, MD, Assoc. Director, Fred Turek, PhD, and a Steering Committee will direct the program. Preceptors represent diverse research fields in neuroscience, ranging from molecular to behavioral/cognitive and neurological disease levels. Most are veteran researchers with long histories of interactive academic endeavors, while others are promising young faculty who have already attracted research funds and PhD students. Northwestern's long tradition of promoting neuroscience research is particularly strong in both basic and clinical research. Since 1989, the interdepartmental PhD program has been administered by NUIN. Students receive rigorous training through a mix of laboratory experience;core courses;special topics seminars, including scientific ethics;institute and departmental lecture series;and workshops on grant writing, oral presentation, teaching, and career development. Student progress is strictly monitored, to ensure that courses, laboratory rotations, and teaching requirements are completed at the end of the 2nd year, before students begin full-time research. Minority candidates will be actively sought for the program, and NUIN expects to maintain its excellent record in recruiting women. By providing support for outstanding predoctoral students in the early years of training, the proposed program will anchor all NUIN training activities and facilitate a seamless transition to focused training in later years. Trainees will be encouraged to submit individual NRSA and other fellowship applications to support their thesis research. Drs. Mugnaini and Turek will obtain feedback about the program from trainees. As an integral part of the training coordinated by NUIN, the training grant will be highlighted in the NUIN web page, in advertisements in Science and Nature Neuroscience, and in a new brochure.